Can't fight the moonlight
by Alexane89
Summary: Remus détestait les nuits de pleine lune. Il détestait aussi le fait que presque rien ne pouvait lui rendre son humanité lorsqu'il était métamorphosé. Enfin, presque rien. Drabble. Très léger RL/SB.


**Disclamer:** Soyons honnête. Si les personnages de JKR étaient à moi, ils seraient tous gay et auraient des bébés chaudrons (d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui a eu l'idée en premier mais elle est vraiment géniale ^^).

**Résumé:** Remus détestait les nuits de pleine lune. Il détestait aussi le fait que presque rien ne pouvait lui rendre son humanité lorsqu'il était métamorphosé. Enfin, presque rien. Drabble. Très léger RL/SB.

**Note de l'auteure :** Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents et j'écoutais la chanson _**Can't fight the moolight**_ de **LeAnn Rimes** ( je saiiiis, c'est très vieux. Un peu comme moi ^^) et ça m'a fait penser à notre petit Remus et à ses transformations en loup-garous. Alors voilà ce qui est sorti de mon cerveau à 00 : 35.

Bonne lecture !

_**Can't fight the moonlight**_

Remus eut un halètement tremblant. Dans un coin de son esprit, quelque chose lui fit remarquer que sa voix prenait de plus en plus d'intonations bestiales. Il ne sut pas vraiment comment son cerveau pouvait toujours penser de façon rationnelle tant la douleur dans son corps était cuisante. Il lui sembla même que cela empirait mois après mois.

Remus tomba du vieux canapé. Ses ongles ras raclèrent le parquet. Ses doigts se mirent à saigner. Il ne sentit même pas cette douleur-_là_. Il hurla. Sa gorge lui donna l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer en deux. Son dos craqua, ses os étaient en feu, son sang le brûlait. La métamorphose commençait.

Il sentit ses os se liquéfier et changer de forme, doucement. Et Remus s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. La douleur le paralysait. Le sol glacé ne parvint pas à apaiser la brûlure qui lui déchirait les entrailles et qui consumait sa peau. Mais il savait que le pire n'était pas encore passé.

Ses jambes et ses bras craquèrent à leur tour et le bruit résonna longtemps dans le crâne de Remus. Il sanglotait à présent, priait tous les Dieux et toutes les créatures qu'il connaissait pour que cela cesse. Pour qu'il ait au moins une seconde de répit avant que la brûlure ne recommence. Mais personne ne lui vint en aide. Personne ne se souciait de lui.

Sa peau s'élargit. Ses muscles se durcirent, son sang bouillit, ses os s'allongèrent. Remus tenta de respirer. Jamais de sa vie, la métamorphose n'avait était aussi douloureuse. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était possible que ça le tue un jour. Et cette idée le réjouit. Mieux valait la mort à cette douleur atroce.

Quelque chose à ses côtés émit un grognement. La vision de Remus était floue. Il ne distingua que la silhouette du grand chien noir dans le halo argenté de la lumière lunaire. Le cœur de Remus se serra. Plus que la douleur, il détestait que ses amis le voit dans cet état. Il leur avait toujours fait promettre de ne pas venir – même sous leur forme animale – le voir tant que la transformation n'était pas achevée. Sirius ne le lui avait jamais promit. Et Sirius avait toujours été quelqu'un de têtu.

Patmol gémit doucement et lui donna quelques coups de langue râpeuse sur son visage. L'haleine fraîche du chien lui un bien fou. Puis, Patmol se roula en boula et s'allongea à ses côté. Le corps de Remus se mit à trembler et la douleur explosa alors sous son crâne, dans sa mâchoire. Ses dents s'allongèrent à leur tour. Sa mâchoire se brisa, puis s'étrécit. Les yeux de Remus se révulsèrent et il se mit à gronder et à gémir. Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain à présent.

La lune était à présent à son apogée et Remus avait disparu. A sa place se tenait une bête recouverte de poil, qui grondait méchamment, un filet de bave s'écoulait sur son menton. La bête se leva lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle montra les crocs, prête à bondit. Mais, elle ne bougea pas. La présence du cerf remua quelque chose d'enfoui en elle. Elle sentit la présence d'un autre animal à ses côtés et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense chien noir. Alors, seulement à ce moment-là, Remus réussit à maîtriser le loup et les yeux de la bête s'adoucirent. Ses pattes saisirent le plus doucement possible la fourrure du chien et Remus enfouit son museau dans la fourrure de Patmol. Son odeur lui rappelait les soirs d'été et les éclats de rires si familiers qu'il aimait tant. Patmol lui lécha le museau. Remus ne put empêcher un léger gémissement et lécha à son tour le museau de Patmol. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le cerf détourner les yeux.

Remus se releva et, suivant ses amis, il sortit dans la nuit argentée.

_**Fin.**_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'est mon premier écrit sur ce personnage et j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir dénaturé.^^'

Une petite rewiew me fera grandement plaisir. _A vot' bon cœur, m'sieur, dames !_

Et bonne nuit )


End file.
